The Accessories Win!
by gadhadada
Summary: Shockingly Entertaining...!


Ill Try to Attempt a New thing... Hope Readers Like it... Be Open about Ur Critical Point, Boredum or Dislike Part as its New in Nature...

a Big Applause for those who Loved and Applauded WINK/BLINK/SMIRK...

* * *

 **GUEST...** Ill Start Your AMAR wali Story, Next Year as Jan is very Hectic as My Bro Wedding is there... Ill Start to Write it in Jan but Obviously its Difficult to Write it Regularly in Jan... Hope U will get it in Feb Mid or March...

* * *

 **DAYA GIRLS MAHI...** Yeah Sure, You can Call Me DADA too...

* * *

 **DUOSUN...** arry wahan bhi POST REPLY mein Sub Likh kr POST pr Click kr do.. Simple...

* * *

a Big Thank You so very much My Baccha Party... aisay hee Khush rahyey...

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

* * *

 **The Accessories Win...!**

 _there are some important identification in CID and their values is not Minimum when We relate them with their characters...  
so now I placed all them Together... enjoy their conversation...  
There Names are:_

 _Daya Sir Chashma (Specs)  
Daya Sir Lens  
Daya Sir Bracelet  
Daya Sir Finger Ring  
Daya Sir Quillas and Its Key  
Daya Sir Cell and Wrist Watch_

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 _Abhijeet Sir Coat  
Abhijeet Sir Checks Shirts  
Abhijeet Sir Finger Ring  
Abhijeet Sir Jeep and Its Key...  
Abhijeet Sir Cell_

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

Freddie Sir Marriage Ring

Vivek Chasma

Sachin Googles

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

Acp Sir Red Ties  
Acp Sir Index Finger

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

Sum Guest Appearance  
Maggie's New/Old Chashma (the Victim or Culprit)  
Chane Ka Jhaar  
Dona/Doni  
Dada Car

 ** _THE ACCESSORIES WIN_**

Cid bureau is filled with voices and happiness... Daya's chashma best buddy resumes his post back... All are enjoying chatting with themselves...

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 _Suddenly Abhijeet cell starts ringing... His finger ring picked up the call...  
After few minutes... He cut the call and tell the team..._

 _Abhijeet Sir Finger Ring: local police kay through city hospital say khaber aai hay kay hum say ek chashma milna chahta hay..._

 _Daya Bracelet: kyun boss!_

 _Abhijeet Finger Ring: ye tou wahan ja ker hee pata halay ga daya... Chalo..._

 _Abhijeet finger ring, his coat, shirt, Daya chashma, bracelet n Freddie marriage ring moved in quillas..._

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 _They reached there and met with the victim... Saw a broken chashma... He said..._

 _Broken chashma: Sir, Main Maggie ka purana chashma hun... Parsun wo aik Shop pr new chashma pasand ker kay aayii thi aur kal achanak college say wapsi per... (start crying)(after few min) us nay mujhay jaan ker gira diya... aur Main is buri tarah toota kay ab Dr keh rahay hain kay Main kisi ki aankhun per nahi lug sakta...  
After that He starts crying again... Daya chashma see on Abhijeet finger ring and asked..._

 _Daya chashma: us ka college kahan hay?_

 _Broken chashma: Malad mein..._

 _Daya chashma (exchange glance with Abhijeet Coat with): Tum ko kya Maggie per shak hay?_

 _Broken chashma (sadly): nahi Sir... magar Maggie kay (evil smirk) New chashma per..._

 _Abhijeet finger ring (pat over broken chashma broken handle with): acha Tum Ro nahi... Hum dekhtay hain... Aaram karo..._

 _After exit... He ordered to Freddie marriage ring to call Maggie new chashma at bureau..._

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 _They moved to bureau told everything to ACP Sir and all... Suddenly a White Duck ccming inside with loud crying... Sachin Googles seated him..._

 _Acp index finger (inquiring tone): kaun ho Tum aur kyun ro rahay ho?_

 _Duck: Sir, mera naam Dona hay aur Meri Biwi (sobbing with) Kal say ghayeb hay..._

 _Abhijeet coat (shocked): ghayeb matlab...?_

 _Dona: Sir, kal Wo Malad kay raastay Apni Maa kay ghar ja rahi thi... magar wo wahan pohanchi hee nahi aur na hee wapis aayii..._

 _He again started crying... Then plucked his feather for cleaning his nose and eyes... He looked really tense n gloomy..._

 _Acp Sir index finger signaled Daya chashma n Abhijeet finger ring and said..._

 _Acp finger ring: kahein ye Us (thoughtful one) chashmay walay case say link tou nahi krta..._

 _Daya chashma: magar Sir, Us chashmay nay kisi Eye Witness ka zikr nahi kiya tha..._

 _Abhijeet finger ring: ho skta hay Daya wo wahan say durr hun..._

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 _Freddie marriage ring entered with a new chashma... Team asked queries to it..._

 _Vivek Chashma: kya naam hay Tumhara?_

 _New chashma (angry voice): Mujhay yahan kyun bulwaya gaya hay? Kiya kiya hay Main nay?_

 _Abhijeet coat: buhat aawaaz nikal rahi hay Tumhari... (grab its Handle from Coat sleeve with) Ye batao Tum Maggie kay purany chashmay ko kub say jaantay ho? Kub say us ko maarnay kay plans ker rahay ho... Ain!_

 _New chashma (irritative tone): arry kaun sa Maggie ka purana chashma... Main nahi jaanta... (angry) Ilzaam laga rahy ho Tum Sub Mujh pr…_

 _Abhijeet Cell: Daya Zara isy Bata tou…_

 _Daya bracelet: Yes Boss…_

 _Dona (coming ahead against Chashma and asked): kiya Tum Maggie kay chashmay ho... (towards acp index finger) Sir, Maggie kay Doggies humaray cage kay saamnay rehtay hain... Aur her waqt Meri Wife ko hee dekhtay rehtay thay... Yaqeenun unhun nay hee meri wife ko Kha..._

 _He Unfinished His Sentence as started Crying a lot… Acp Sir index finger signaled Daya chashma... He moved forward and slapped Chashma with handle_ _who Confessed_ _in shiver..._

 _New chashma: Sir, Main nay kuch nahi kiya... Mujhay tou bus us Car nay kaha tha kay kal shayed wo kuch zabardast sa karay..._

 _Sachin Googles: kahan hay wo Car?_

 _New chashma: mujhay nahi malum..._

 _Daya chashma again forward... He shivered and said..._

 _New chashma: Malad mein ek tooti phooti jagah hay... Wo car wahan rehti hay..._

 _Abhijeet coat: chalo dekhao humein wo jagah... aur (to Duck) Dona tum bhi chalo..._

 _He ordered Vivek chashma to take out Maggie Doggies at bureau and interrogated them well..._

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 _All moved to the specific spot... Found sum feathers Scattered on Path... Dona recognized that these are His wife feathers..._

 _Daya cell received Vivek cell call who told that Doggies still not accept that they did anything wrong... Even they said that they were bz to attend their frnd wedding in that day... They were outside of Mumbai..._

 _Vivek chashma also told that Doggies were correct abt their absence_ _as He Verified their Statement getting Photoes of Doffies with Dulha and Dulhan…_

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 _Daya cell gave all details to team after cutting Call... They searched and heard a loud voice... Husky voice... Hide themselves and Heard…_

 _Voice: dekha... (happy tone) Kesa badla liya Main nay Maggie say? Arry itni bak bak krti thi aur meray bajayey Metro mein jaati hay..._

 _Team entered... Saw Car... Car ignited and moved Fast... Here quillas saw it... it also geared up... Chasing started but after few miles quillas got the Car... It hit on car bumper... Car bumper got so much dents... Team also rushed there...Team took Car to bureau..._

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 ** _At confession chair..._**

 _Car: haan (rash tone) Main nay hee ye plan banaya tha... (hatered way) Maggie meray bajayey zyada tar Metro say Apny College jaati thi..._

 _Acp index finger: tou Tum nay socha us ko raastay say hee hata do... Magar (confuse tone) Us ka chashma bechara beech mein aa gaya.. Hain na!_

 _Car laughing alot... Daya bracelet n Abhijeet finger ring exchanged glances and bit confuse... They took him towards interrogation room..._

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 _Here Trio discussed... Abhijeet finger ring had sum pinch on that laugh... He raised and said..._

 _Abhijeet finger ring: Sir, samjh hee nahi aata kay wo hansa kyun! Dona ki Biwi bhi Us kay pass say nahi mili... aur Doggies kasam khanay ko tayyar hain kay unhun nay kisi ko bhi khanay ki koshish nahi ki hay..._

 _Daya bracelet: boss... (ask) Phir!_

 _Abhijeet coat: Sir (rubbing sleeve over coat brace with) koi aur bhi mila hua hay?_

 _Acp index finger: kaun...?_

 _Abhijeet coat: Sir, aik minute..._

 _He called to somewhere and a smile comes on his collars and pockets... He turned and said..._

 _Abhijeet coat: Sir, pata chal gaya hay..._

 _He told the name of that Culprit Partner... Both shocked_ _hearing Name... But!_

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 _At night Freddie marriage ring and Vivek chashma following someone silently... Saw a familiar thing... Bit confuse but after seeing someone with him... Raided their n took all to bureau..._

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\_**

 _ **Here at Bureau...**_

 _Broken chashma: Maggie ko Mujh mein interest khatam ho gaya tha... Metro mein Mujhay buht mushkil hoti... Main kuch bhi dekh nahi pata tha... Rash kay karan... Phir ek roz Main apnay puranay dost Car say mila... hum dono nay Maggie ko samjhany ki buht koshish ki kay wo Car say hee ghar jayey... Metro say nahi... magar wo kehti kay Car ka Fare buhat zyada hay..._

 _Abhijeet coat: phir Tum logun nay ye plan kiya aur Maggie kay New chashmay ko phansa diya..._

 _Broken chashma (teary): haan Sir..._

 _Daya bracelet: aur (signaling Dona with) is duck ko kyun paker kay bandak bana ker rakkha tha..._

 _Car: is duck nay mujhay Maggie kay chashmay ko giratay huay dekh liya tha..._

 _Daya bracelet (again): aur isay jhaar kay ooper kyun chupaya..._

 _Car: ta kay aap ko koi eye witness na mil payey..._

 _Chane ka jhaar: Sir, mujahy tou malum hee nahi tha... In logun nay kaha kay ye buht beemaar hay aur is ka pati is kay liyey Dr lenay gaya hay tou Main is ka khayal rakkhun..._

 _Acp index finger: khair aainda bina jaankaari kay yunhe kisi ko nahi rakh lena... (Chane ka Jhaar nodded, ACP Sir to Doggies) aur Doggies... Sorry kay Tum ko hum nay paker kay rakkha... Magar haalat aisay ho gayey thay..._

 _Dona came in... Saw her wife... Move ahead... Hugged her... After that scene... Case wrapped and all moving out..._


End file.
